L'escargot
by ClementineLullaby
Summary: Une fiction courte plutôt marrante! Venez-y jeter un coup d'oeil! R&R!


_Voilà une petite histoire marrante avec Wallace, Veronica et Mac!!_

_J'espère que ma fiction vous apportera quelques sourires! ;)_

_Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi dans cet univers, je joue juste avec!! ^^_

_Bonne lecture!!_

**L'escargot...**

Rentrée en deuxième année à l'université de Hearst pour toute la petite bande...

Dans la cafétéria.

Mac : « Alors ce stage au FBI, Agent Mars?? »

Veronica : « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu vas ruiner ma couverture. Et puis ce n'était qu'un stage où je n'ai résolu que 2 ou 3 affaires classées top secret! »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rires, lorsque Wallace arriva avec le bras dans le plâtre.

Veronica : « Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Hier soir, je t'ai laissé en un seul morceau après notre petite soirée « Gourmandise et Paresse »! »

Wallace : « Je me suis fracturé l'humérus. J'en ai au moins pour 6 mois, plus la reéducation. Ma saison de Basket est foutu. »

Mac : « Je suis vraiment désolée Wallou! Mais comment as tu fait ça? »

Il ne répondit rien mais parut plus que gêné.

Veronica : « Aller, dis nous! Comment est-ce arrivé? »

Wallace : « Bon, je dois y aller les filles, je vais devoir beaucoup bosser cette année, si je veux espérer avoir une bonne moyenne sans le sport. »

Veronica et Mac en coeur : « Pas si vite!! »

Wallace leva les yeux au ciel. Il chercha quand même à fuir; comme si elles le laisseraient partir comme ça, sans explication...

Veronica : « Hum, très cher BFF de mon coeur, tu n'as pas appris à me connaître depuis tout ce temps? Tu sais très bien que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je découvrirais ce qu'il s'est passé! Alors avoue maintenant, tant qu'il est encore temps... Sinon je te sors le manuel du parfait petit stagiaire du FBI et je te lis les 78 pages sur l'interrogatoire! Veux tu vraiment que l'on arrrive jusque là? Range moi cet orgueil mal placé au placard avant que ma colère n'éclate! »

Mac : « Waouh! Très impressionnant ton petit speech! C'est ce qu'on apprend au FBI? »

Veronica: « Oh seulement pendant les vacances d'été! Sinon en version longue et officielle, j'aurais pu placer les mots « cellophane » et « pistil » ! »

Mac : « Non!?! »

Veronica : « Enfin ça, ce n'est que la base! Après des années, tu peux même interroger un suspect tout en lui donnant des informations sur un auteur célèbre! »

Wallace : « Content de voir que mes problèmes arrivent toujours à vous faire rire! »

Mac: « Chut! Vas y Ronnie, montre nous ça, je veux voir ça absolument au moins une fois dans ma vie! »

Veronica : « Devant autant d'enthousiasme, je me dévoue pour vous faire une petite démonstration! Il me faut un suspect...hum...voyons...qui a des choses à cacher dans le périmètre? »

Elle fit un tour sur elle même avec l'index en l'air prête à désigner un bon candidat! Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur Wallace, le montra du doigt et d'une voix très autoritaire lui hurla : « Toi, assis! »

Mac jubilait et ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir. Wallace se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soufflant et en secouant la tête.

Veronica : « Très bien Mr Fennel, nous pouvons dès à présent commencer. Alors votre père était irlandais et chirurgien, est-ce exact? »

Wallace : « Tu sais très bien que mon père est policier et il n'a jamais mis les pieds en Irlande! »

Veronica : « Oh oui OUPS! J'ai dû confondre avec le père d'Oscar Wilde. Excusez moi, mais en ce moment je lis _« Un mari idéal »_ et c'est vraiment passionnant alors ça occupe un peu mon esprit... enfin bref, continuons: qu'avez vous fait hier soir, Mr Fennel? »

Wallace : « Est ce qu'on peut arrêter tout ça? »

Mac : « Nooooooooon! C'est trop drôle et puis c'est ta faute si on en est là! »

Veronica : « Alors Mr Fennel, qu'avez vous fait lors de la soirée d'hier? »

Wallace : « J'ai passé la soirée chez mon EX-MEILLEURE AMIE à regarder des films que je n'avais pas envie de voir et à manger des cookies... »

Veronica : « Sachez que nous vérifirons cet alibi Mr Fennel! Et après cette soirée qui avait l'air super, qu'avez vous fait? »

Wallace : « Je suis rentré chez moi »

Veronica : « Ne soyez pas avare en explications Mr Fennel, vous êtes au siège du FBI ici... »

Wallace : « ... c'est une cafétéria! »

Mac : « Oui il marque un point là, tu deviens lyrique V. ! »

Veronica : « Désolé, je me laisse emporter par le personnage. Vous ne trouvez pas que j'aurais mes chances à Hollywood en tant qu'actrice? »

Mac et Wallace se regardèrent un peu gênés...

Veronica : « Oh je vois, vous êtes en train de faire référence à mon premier chef d'oeuvre _« Luxure à l'université »_? »

Mac et Wallace, gênés : « ... euh... non... »

Veronica : « C'est bon, tout va bien... Enfin sauf pour vous Mr Fennel, reprenons cet interrogatoire là où nous l'avions laissé; voici donc LA question essentielle : comment vous êtes vous retrouvé avec ce bras droit dans un plâtre d'un blanc immaculé qui ne résistera pas longtemps à quelques coups de feutres de vos chères amies? »

Mac : « Ah ouais, c'est une super idée ça V.! Je vais t'écrire des petits mots et je pourrais peut être même y dessiner quelque chose! »

Wallace : « Nooon! »

Veronica : « Répondez à la question Mr Fennel, car votre beauté à la Dorian Gray, votre petit sourire en coin et vos yeux supliants, et bien sachez que cela ne marche pas avec moi! »

Wallace : « Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu! »

Mac et Veronica se frottaient les mains et étaient visiblement impatientes de connaître enfin la vérité.

Wallace : « Alors hier, j'ai passé la soirée chez Veronica... »

Veronica : « Oui ça, on sait, je te rappelle que j'y étais aussi à cette fameuse soirée! Alors abrège! »

Wallace : « Bon, alors je reprends et je vais essayer de résumer ça rapidement; vu que ces dames ne sont pas capables de patienter quelques minutes afin de connaître le fin fond de cette histoire dramatique... »

Mac : « Arghhhhh! Je vais te casser le bras gauche si tu ne dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans les 30 secondes à venir!! »

Wallace : « Alors, je sortais de la résidence de Veronica, très jolie résidence par ailleurs... »

Mac : « Plus que 20 secondes »

Wallace : « Je... je... comment dire? Euh... »

Mac : « 10 secondes!!!! »

Wallace : « Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et... »

Veronica : « Et???? »

Mac : « 5 secondes! Veronica tient le pendant que je lui arrache le bras... »

Wallace : « Ok. C'est bon, c'est bon. JE me dirigeais donc vers ma voiture et j'ai glissé sur... sur... sur un escargot... »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rires.

Wallace : « Je savais que je regretterais de venir à l'université aujourd'hui! »

Mac : « Et l'escargot? Comment va-t-il? »

Wallace : « Euh, Mac, je suis désolé pour cette pauvre bête et je m'excuse auprès de toute sa famille et de ses proches mais je dois avouer que l'animal n'avait aucune chance avec mon pied pointure 48 et mes 95 kilos... »

Mac et Veronica : « Beurk!! Le pauvre... »

Wallace : « Enfin, il s'est bien défendu quand même, un bras cassé pour moi, je vous le rappelle! »

Veronica : « Bon l'enquête est close Mr Fennel. Nous passons l'éponge pour cette fois mais vous allez hériter d'un nouveau surnom d'ici peu; soyez en sûr! Mac, qu'est ce que tu penses de « L'horrible tueur de pauvres bêtes sans défense »? »

Mac : « J'aime bien, quoique un peu long! Et « L'écrabouilleur » c'est pas mal, non?!? »

Veronica et Mac sortirent de la cafétéria en riant et en complotant afin de trouver un nouveau surnom à Wallace sous le regard désespéré de celui-ci!

* * *

Voilà c'est fini!

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire (ils sont vraiment très très appréciés!!)


End file.
